hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2019 Mediterranean FurryCane Season
The 2019 Mediterranean FurryCane season was the first on record in which they were tracked by the WSHA (Washington State Hurricane Agency). The season was below-average, featuring 6 depressions, 5 named storms, 3 hurricanes and 2 intense hurricanes. The season, however, was particularly costly and deadly, causing over 400 deaths and over $3 billion dollars of damage throughout the entire season, mostly as a result of Hurricane Corey in September. Season Summary ImageSize = width:600 height:210 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:210 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/08/2019 till:30/11/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/08/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:09/08/2019 till:12/08/2019 color:TS text:"Abzu (TS)" from:04/09/2019 till:08/09/2019 color:C1 text:"Beta (C1)" from:10/09/2019 till:18/09/2019 color:C4 text:"Corey (C4)" from:20/09/2019 till:22/09/2019 color:TS text:"Dojo (TS)" from:20/10/2019 till:21/10/2019 color:TD text:"Five (TD)" from:08/11/2019 till:12/11/2019 color:C3 text:"Frankie (C3)" barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/08/2019 till:31/08/2019 text:August from:01/09/2019 till:30/09/2019 text:September from:01/10/2019 till:31/10/2019 text:October from:01/11/2019 till:30/11/2019 text:November TextData = pos:(400,30) text:"(From the" pos:(530,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" The season started on August 9 when Tropical Storm Abzu formed. Abzu had minor effects in Greece. Activity ramped up in September, with 3 storms forming in the month: Beta, Corey & Dojo. Beta formed on September 4, and later became the first hurricane of the season, peaking as a C1 before making landfall in Northern Italy. Hurricane Corey formed on September 10 and peaked as a C4, becoming the season's strongest storm. Corey caused devastating damage in the Italian city of Genoa. The final storm of the month was Tropical Storm Dojo, which stayed out to sea. October was one of the least active on record, spawning only one tropical depression: Five. November featured the final storm of the season, Frankie. Frankie peaked as a C3 before causing considerable damage in Southern Turkey. Storms Tropical Storm Abzu Hurricane Beta Hurricane Corey Tropical Storm Dojo Tropical Depression Five Hurricane Frankie Storm names The following list of names was used for named storms that formed in the Mediterranean in 2019. The names not retired from this list will be used again. All names used were used for the first time Retirement At the 1st session of the RA VII hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the name Corey from its naming lists due to the number of deaths and amount of damage it caused in France, and it will not be used again for another Mediterranean hurricane. It will be replaced with the name Crash. Season effects This is a table of all the storms that formed in the 2019 Atlantic hurricane season. It includes their duration, names, affected areas, damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a tropical wave, or a low, and all the damage figures are in 2019 USD. Potential tropical cyclones are not included in this table.